Not just your male assistant
by Hetanerd001
Summary: What happens when you grabbed the top out of your closet that was...too small should I put it? RATED: M FOR A REASON PEOPLE I DONT own: Black Butler 1 & 2, Claude, or anything else. I DO own: the plot of the story, the creativity of the story
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ash (Girl)

Age: 28

Looks: Long teal hair, brown eyes and nerdy glasses.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 107.8

**Okay, I personally suck at RP'ing Claude, don't blame me… By room, I mean the little space thing you have when you go to the doctor's office.**

* * *

You walked into the building. Through the double doors, past the lady at the desk and you managed to get past your crush without dropping your flies all over the ground and spilling your coffee on top of them. It was your third week working as a doctor at the Hertford British Hospital and your first week having a nurse assist you. Something bugged you about your nurse though; you thought you would have a best friend for life; someone that you could talk to if something wasn't going right. Your whole dream or well thought was ruined when you found out your assistant was male. You didn't mind, but today you knew you would be busy because it was flu season. As you got into your room, you put the clipboard on the desk and picked up the papers that were in the wired basket that was screwed into your door; you stopped as the door slammed closed. Something felt funny around your chest, you looked down your shirt slightly and noticed that your top shrank in the last load of laundry you did. "Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" you said out loud, as your door opened again and a child holding a bag came in with Claude walking behind him, that's right; Claude Faustus was your male assistant. That sexy, spectacle wearing man. What got to you was, your chest was huge, you had a tight top on and you had an enormous crush on him. You looked at Claude, waiting for him to tell you the name of the young boy so you could pull his file up, "Grell Spears" Claude said as he picked the child up and set him on the bed. You took a second to recover from the chills that were sent down your back from his voice. Once you started to run tests on the young boy, you felt a sharp heavy gaze upon you. You didn't bother to turn your head; you knew the only person that would look at you was Claude, or the boy you were checking up. A seven year old boy, staring at you, purvey little thing you were checking. When you finally got the syringe and a Band-Aid on a small tray, you walked back into your room and looked at the terrified boy….

-TIME SKIP-

You watched the last little girl leave the office in tears and holding a sucker, poor thing. You turned around on your heal as you sighed and walked back to your room and bumped into something, probably a wall; that's what you though until you felt your knee hit something…almost soft. You looked up and saw Claude, not a wall; Claude. Where your knee was, right in-between his legs at the very top. You blushed as you caught a glimpse of his crotch. As you stood up, Claude looked down at you. You looked up at him, but couldn't see his eyes; damn light. He started walking towards you room and he turned his head to look at you, "Ash, will you please come here?" he said, emotionless as always. You followed him into your room still at the hospital. As you walked in and herd the door slam behind you, there was a slight 'clicking' sound, wait… your door locked?!

* * *

| **Oh great symmetry, that was hard, the second part shall be up by next week!** |


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, a little early but that's okay….. I still suck at RP'ing Claude

Nothing's changed

….

HERE WE GO

/- Talking to themselves, thoughts

You reached your hand up to the door knob and twisted it a few times, once, twice; yup, it was locked.

Not that it bothered you that much, it was just… your top and all. Wait, maybe this was planned, maybe Claude wanted to lock you in your room as a prank or something, but Claude doesn't prank. You looked up, to see you were being looked down at by Claude, his glasses we're off, different; but he still looked sexy as hell. He leant down till he was eye level with you, "H-Hi Claude" You said, blushing as hard as you could, "I'm sorry for hitting you in the crotch when I ran into you…" you said lightning your blush a tad. "Yes. I was wondering what that was for, but I was also standing in your way" He said, His eyes showed a sign that he was smirking on the inside. Something wasn't right, something felt cold against you…since you were spacing out; losing yourself in a daydream, you couldn't tell what it was but when you looked down, you were blushing, hard. Claude had pulled your shirt up and started rubbing his hands all over your stomach.

-SPACE OUT-

You started focusing again, and at that time, You were lying down on the table that was in there, with all your clothing off besides your panties, You looked up and saw Claude looking at you, you lifted your hands up and started to lift his shirt off, piece by piece, section by section, bit by bit, you were seeing Claude's bare torso,

-Claude's POV—

/_She's different, someone ones soul I don't want to take…. I don't want her soul, I want her_

…../ even so he seemed fine, something else was growing…

-Your POV—

You had finally got his pants unbuttoned and down to his ankles, to revile something that was rather large in size /_that's not going to fit, inside of me or my mouth_/ you looked at his crotch slightly, "Goddammit Claude….." you grumbled, "Hm…" He said, no particular sound when he finished. You looked up at him, "That's not…going to…fit" you said, blushing to the point of where you knew how red your cheeks were.

You reached your hands up and slowly pulled his boxers down and around the erection he had growing.

Once you got the boxers down to his ankles, you felt a whoosh of wind and you looked down and nothing else made you wish you had a female nurse. Claude looked down at you; you looked up at him and squeezed his arm. Knowing, this was going to be a lot of pain

I was running out of space, I will start writing chapter 3 after this is uploaded


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been busy DX

Hehe ._.|||I still suck sooo, let's go for it! Also if you have seen any of my other stories, I will update that Saburo one o3o

Enjoy

* * *

Claude looked a little antsy for someone that always has a bland face. He looked down at you, you looked up at him. You nodded your head slightly, and a room both of you were in that was silent now was filled with the sounds of love….

But….

The pain was unbearable to you… You squeezed his arm …

-Claude's POV—

/She's not human…. I'm going to kill her/ I looked down at her trembling face, "Ash..." I said with a sliver of….what was it…emotion, that's it. She looked up at me with water droplets forming around her eyes.

-Your POV—

You kept squeezing and squeezing his arm until, it stopped, everything. The pain, the crying, the feeling. You were still alive but the pain was all gone. You looked up at him again and nodded your head in approval, but gasped and moaned as Claude plunged in to you and then thrusted, hard.

He pulled out slightly and did it again, leaving you to only moan. He kept thrusting and thrusting, every movement was harder and harder, until you couldn't help yourself. When he hit your G-spot, you screamed.

Repeated screams came from you over and over again, because that's what he kept hitting.

He kept picking the pace up, faster and faster, he wouldn't slow down. "C-Claude please...I'm just goi-" you said, but it was too late, your juices flowed along with you being filled with sperm. You moaned one last time before you felt yourself being covered in your clothing, you looked up hazily as he got dressed too, he buttoned your jacket and picked you up and you laid your head on his chest and slowly closed your eyes with a smile on your face….

-TIME SKIP-

You woke up a few hours later to see that Claude had you in his arms making sure that you, and his child were safe

* * *

Holy…IM ALIVE I FINISHED :D


End file.
